


Milkshakes and Meadows

by Partially_Stars



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Gen, Mabel is just really lonely, and Dipper can be a jerk, mabel finds a friend in an unlikely place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partially_Stars/pseuds/Partially_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel Gleeful had never needed anyone other than her twin, Dipper. That is, until Dipper manages to get his hands on Gideon Pine's precious journal and their life shifts. Mabel Gleeful can hardly recall the last time she's seen Dipper out of his study in months, leaving her all alone. </p><p>Mabel Gleeful was a strong woman and would never admit it aloud, but she was incredibly lonely and would take anyone's friendship at this point...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshakes and Meadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is my first work in this fandom, though I have been wanting to publish something Reverse Falls related for a good while, as it's one of my favorite AUs! Hope that you enjoy!

From the moment they were born, the Gleeful twins never needed anyone other than each other. They never bothered to travel out of their comfort zone and make attempts at making friends, they saw no point in it. They had each other and that would be enough for them  for as long as they lived. Besides, it's not like other children tried to befriend them. Once they had moved to Gravity Falls permanently, they were seen as strange, cold, and reclusive. All of which were true of course. They didn't talk much, hardly ventured outside of their house, and always acted as if they could see straight through your soul if you even tried to speak to them. No one wanted to feel as though the young twins knew every single detail about their lives. Though, as time past and the twins grew older, people grew more curious. Mabel's gorgeous, innocent looks made just about every fall at her feet. Dipper's astonishing intelligence pulled people in and even made them fear him slightly. As the attention for the two grew, their social remained the same. Only needing each other and no one else.  

At the age of thirteen, Dipper and Mabel not only captured their very own demon, but developed their own powers with the help of the blue amulets they had received. The Gleeful twins were stronger than ever before, and they were ready to use that strength to do whatever they wanted. That was the same year they started their magic show. People from everywhere came to see it, amazed at the 'tricks' the young twins could do. Dipper and Mabel were together and doing what they loved five nights a week. They were closer than ever. Of course, things don't always stay the same. 

Dipper was smarter than her, Mabel couldn't deny that. His magic was stronger than hers because of his intelligence with spells and tricks. Mabel stuck to the basics while Dipper was skyrocketing into the most difficult of spells. This never bother Mabel, as she was always one for her bare hands than immediately turning to her amulet for help. Things were perfectly fine until the twins were nearing the age of sixteen and Dipper was becoming more and more obsessed with the power he gained as he grew stronger from his magic. Almost ever waking minute of his was spent reading the journal he had stolen from that no good Gideon Pines and his cousin, Pacifica. Their shows were cut down from five nights a week to a mere two, and right after them, Dipper would disappear into his own bedroom and not come out unless he was screaming for the help of their demon, Will Cipher. They hardly ever spoke to each other anymore, and Dipper seemed to like it that way. 

Without her brother, Mabel Gleeful noticed how utterly alone she was. She had no friends, her great uncle was always gone, and every seems to be too intimidated to even say hello to her. Though she would never admit it, Mabel was lonely. She missed her brother, and dare she say it, even Will. With out the two of them, she had no one.  

That's how she got here, standing in the middle of town, wearing her favorite blue dress that showed off her long, pale legs. After a long winter, she felt odd not wearing her fur lined, black leggings under the dress. Mabel knew was beautiful, she had been told that enough times have it burned into her brain, but she felt as if she were on display. She could feel everyone look at her at they walked by, probably shocked to be seeing her without her brother. It was a look that she knew she would have to get used to.  

Mabel had a tight grip on her milkshake as the stood with her back pressed against the hard, brick wall of some convenience store. She had wanted to sit down in Greasy's Diner and work on finishing her shake, but it was awfully packed and honestly, Mabel didn't want to have to deal with people staring and whispering about her. At least here, on the cracked sidewalk, people were moving past her and never stopped to stare or ask her questions. She was alone, just as she had been for months now, but she was surrounded by people and that helped in the slightest. 

She found herself closing her eyes and enjoying the heat that was hitting her legs, blocking out all the noise around her and enjoying the silence. It wasn't until she heard the familiar sound of sneakers scraping against the concrete that she opened her eyes. Pacifica stood in front of her, hair in pulled up in a high ponytail with an out of date scrunchie and an outfit that was all too bright. It hurt her eyes to even look at the other girl. 

"Mabel! What are you doing here all by yourself?" Pacifica's question was genuine, the curiosity showing very clearly on her face. Mabel sighed, but didn't answer right away. She was used to Pacifica being kind to her, even when Mabel hissed insults so cruel that the girl should run away sobbing. But of course she never did. The only compliment Mabel will ever give her is that she was strong. She didn't let things get to her, and Mabel admired that. 

"Why do you want to know?" Mabel's words came out softer than she intended. "I don't know, just curious I guess. I don't know if I've ever seen you so far away from your brother." Pacifica spoke as if it was amazing to see Mabel away from Dipper. _It's not like we are connected by the hip_ _._  

"If you must know, we haven't really been speaking lately. He's very busy and I suppose I must respect his wish for privacy." She held her head high as she spoke, trying not to make it obvious that she was upset at the situation. Pacifica looked away for a second and scraped the toe of her sneakers against the sidewalk. "Oh, well that's too bad. I can't imagine being distant from Gideon like that."  

Mabel rolled her eyes so hard that ached. "Gideon is your cousin, not your twin brother. It hurts me more than it could ever hurt you." She expected Pacifica to scoff and tell her that she was just as close to Gideon as Mabel was to Dipper. Though, to her surprise, the blonde girl only gave her a look of sympathy. 

"So you're hurt, huh? I don't blame you for being so. I don't mean to offend you by comparing your relationship to Gideon's and I. All I'm saying is that if someone I was close to suddenly blocked me out, I'd be upset too." Pacifica gave her a weak smile and tugged on the end of her ponytail. The stood in silence for a moment, nothing too tense or awkward. Pacifica didn't think that their conversation would have gotten so far, she was used to Mabel shutting her off before she could even get out more than three sentences.  

"Hey, Mabel? Do you wanna maybe hang out somewhere? I'm not sure Gideon would like it if I brought you to the Mystery Shack, but we can go somewhere else, if you want." Mabel could tell that she was nervous to be asking her. And as much satisfaction it would bring to turn her down, Mabel was lonely. She hadn't talked to another human being in what felt like years. Mabel Gleeful needed to feel like her company was wanted and appreciated. "Okay, I'll go somewhere for you." 

They two girls couldn't agree on where to go, which lead to Mabel just agreeing to letting Pacifica take her to some _'absolutely beautiful, no, gorgeous place in the woods'._ She wouldn't admit it, but the little clearing was quite beautiful. 

There were flowers growing everywhere in Gravity Falls, but Mabel had never seen so many in the same area. They were growing everywhere along the edges of the clearing, sprouting out in big groups. Pacifica almost instantly began running around and picking the flowers she found most beautiful, sticking the stems underneath her hairband to create a circle of flowers appearing to hold up her hair. "Mabel, doesn't it look pretty! Plus, the flowers smell so sweet, so sticking 'em in your hair is kinda like a free perfume." She sounded so excited that Mabel didn't have the heart to tell her the flowers wouldn't make her hair smell sweet. 

Slowly, Mabel began to walk around the clearing and observe to flowers and bugs that were on them. Mabel preferred cool colors, but the brightness found in the beautiful wildflowers were somewhat soothing. She didn't look up until she heard feet fast approaching and looking up to see that Pacifica had sprinted from the other side of the meadow. "I found some flowers I think that you would like. We can stick them in your headband and match!" Pacifica held out a dark blue flower that almost matched her dress completely. So instead of smacking the flower out of her hand, Mabel gently took it and stuck the stem underneath her headband that holds her amulet. Pacifica's smile only grew wider at the sight. 

 

Mabel didn't come home until four hours later. It was nighttime, the sun had just set and her house was as quiet as it always was. Not a sound could be heard except the quiet sound of Mabel walking to her bedroom. She had been out all day and wanted nothing more than to put on her own silky pajamas and crash in her bed.  

"Where have you been?" The voice came out of nowhere and caused Mabel to jump. Looking to her right, she could see Dipper leaning against the stairs she was about to walk up to get to her room. "I've been out, why do you care?" He had been cold to her for so long, she only assumed it was time he began to learn what it felt like to be brushed off by someone of great importance to you. 

"Well, you are my sister. Why would I not care about your wellbeing?" Mabel made an annoyed noise and forced herself not to begin shouting at him for being such a hypocrite. Instead, she found a way to calmly reply. "I went to town for a bit, I didn't think that you would notice. Don't be mad at me for seeking companionship other than yours, dear brother." She practically growled the last two words at him, but he seemed unfazed none the less. "I never said that I was angered at your constant need to have somewhere there with you, I simply asked where you had been. By the flowers stuck in your headband, I can guess that it was somewhere in the woods, possibly." 

Mabel knew that her brother would probably find out that she had spent the day with one of their sworn enemies, but she never expected it to be so soon. "You're very clever, brother. Though, I suspected that you wouldn't have noticed my absence. I apologize for being short with you, it's just that we haven't had a proper conversation in months. Though, you are my brother and my affection for you has yet to fade despite our estrangement, I will admit that I was with Pacifica Pines. She offered me her company and I accepted." Mabel made sure that she spoke to him as formally as possible, trying to show him that he seemed like a stranger.  

The look on Dipper's face was a mix between betray and disbelief. Mabel slightly regretted telling him where she was, as she knew it might upset him. But then again, he had been upsetting her for months now at this point. He deserved even the slightest bit of pain.  

"I see. I do realize that I have been rather distant lately, but that doesn't mean you should treat me like some stranger. I'm developing my power, and then I can help you develop yours! Don't you want that?" Dipper looked honestly concerned at what her answer would be. "No, I don't want that. I want to be a normal teenage girl and do normal teenage things. But we've ruined that chance for ourselves, haven't we? Let me have this, Dipper. I need a friend and you haven't been there for more. Even if it is that little blonde tree hugger!"  

Both of the twins were clearly upset. They had never need anyone else since the moment they were born, but here was Mabel, begging him to let her have someone else. Dipper knew he was being unfair to his sister by leaving her alone to her own devices while he became more and more powerful. The bond the two shared was amazingly close and no one would ever be able to get in the way of that. Dipper believed this wholeheartedly, which is why he took a deep breath and said: "Alright, do as you wish as long as you are happy, my dear sister." 

**Author's Note:**

> QUESTION: Should I leave it at this or make it into a multi chapter story?  
> Also, feedback would be wonderful! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
